


The Kids Are All Fucked Up

by silentdescant



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Implied Relationships, Infidelity, M/M, Pillow Talk, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-13
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I might be in love,” Frank says, and his voice is soft and quiet the way it always is after sex, like he’s afraid to break the silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Are All Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago and never got around to posting it. The title (which is a Cobra Starship song) is basically the summary. They're pretty fucked up.

“I think I might be in love,” Frank says, and his voice is soft and quiet the way it always is after sex, like he’s afraid to break the silence. Gerard looks over at him; he’s staring up at the ceiling and his fingers are twitching around the edge of Gerard’s pillowcase.

Gerard puts his hand on Frank’s stomach and doesn’t answer.

“She really likes me. And I can’t stop thinking about her.” Frank turns onto his side and Gerard tugs him closer, just a little. He’s still warm and languid and pliant under Gerard’s hand. “Sometimes I think about like, domestic shit like washing dishes in some stupid little apartment with matching curtains and then going to bed and not even having sex, just sleeping and hearing her breathe next to me. And like, I really want that, sometimes, but then I think, what the fuck, I’m only sixteen, I can’t be ready for that.”

Frank’s still sort of whispering and he’s not quite meeting Gerard’s eyes. His hand drops to Gerard’s hip, though, and he squirms closer. Gerard shifts to accommodate him and doesn’t answer.

“I still kind of want it, though,” Frank says. “Is that crazy? Am I really weird to think that? Does she even like me that much, though, do you know? I can just see it, I can see like, my whole life with her, have you ever had that?”

Gerard shakes his head and rubs his nose against Frank’s cheek. Frank rubs back and puts his leg over Gerard’s, halfway tugging him so they roll over. Gerard catches himself on his forearms so he doesn’t crush Frank and nudges Frank’s other leg aside so he can settle there.

“I thought about fucking proposing, how fucked up is that? I mean, she’s not even sixteen yet, and I’m only just barely… And there’s still like, college and shit, and fucking high school, fuck, we’re not even out of high school yet. But I don’t even care that we’re just kids, I just really want to be with her, y’know?”

“It’s not that different, after high school,” Gerard murmurs. “I still feel like a kid most times.” He doesn’t say that he feels like he’s way too old for Frank, even though it’s usually true.

“I feel like such a loser. She probably doesn’t even like me that much. Or maybe it’s just a casual thing for her, I don’t know. We don’t really talk about it like that.”

Frank’s voice is almost at normal volume, now, and Gerard can practically see him mentally back-pedaling, desperately groping for a sane grasp on the whole issue. Gerard doesn’t think there is a sane way of approaching any of Frank’s relationships, so he doesn’t reply. He kisses Frank, instead.

“She’s into you,” he says offhandedly when Frank turns his head away and shifts his limbs around for a more comfortable position.

“You think?” Frank asks, and he looks so fucking hopeful that Gerard can’t do anything but reassure him. He nods seriously. It’s not like he’s lying, though. Frank wraps one arm around Gerard’s neck, the other around his waist.

“She might say no if you propose, though. You’re only sixteen,” Gerard adds, cracking a smile he doesn’t quite feel. Frank’s skin is slightly sweaty where their bodies are touching and he concentrates on that instead, the slick slide he always notices because Frank’s normal temperature seems too hot to Gerard.

“I’ll wait on that, then,” Frank replies, and he grins before pulling Gerard down for a kiss. Frank’s lips are soft and slick, kind of like the rest of him, and Gerard presses insistently, opening his mouth to the kiss and encouraging Frank to do the same. “You gonna fuck me, now?” Frank asks breathlessly when they break apart.

“Yeah, okay,” Gerard replies. Frank arches off the bed to kiss him again, holding tight to Gerard’s neck.

They fuck, and it’s as good as it always is; Frank clings a lot and digs his ragged fingernails into Gerard’s skin and Gerard tries not to suffocate Frank by collapsing on him after he comes. He rolls to the side and lets Frank kiss and suck on his throat for a minute, and then they’re back to where they started, except this time, Frank just mumbles something about Gerard being warm and cuddly and falls asleep. His head is resting on Gerard’s arm.

Mikey comes in a few minutes later. Gerard doesn’t move, and he doesn’t bother with tugging the blanket up over Frank’s ass. Frank won’t care. Mikey hands him a beer bottle; it’s more than half gone. Gerard leans up on his elbow to take a sip without choking or spilling on the bed.

“That was kind of fucked up,” Mikey murmurs. He sits down cross-legged at the foot of the bed.

Frank snuggles closer at Gerard’s movement and tangles their legs together. Gerard looks down at his face, the soft curve of Frank’s cheek where it meets his own pale skin, and nods. “He’s kind of fucked up, I think,” he adds quietly, and it’s true. Frank would be the first to admit that.

Mikey cocks his head to the side. Gerard can’t tell if he’s looking at Frank or Gerard or maybe Frank’s ass. “It’s okay, though. We all kind of are.”

  
 _fin_.


End file.
